Jessica Rose
|birth_place = Leeds, England|resides = Newark, New Jersey|height = 5 ft 6 in|weight = 113 lbs|trainer = Johnny Rivers Faye Wakefield|debut = 2012|billed = Leeds, England}}Jessica Mulligan (August 12, 1996) is a British professional wrestler who works under the name of Jessica Rose. She is currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where she competes for their Goddess division. Mulligan also competes for California based women's promotion, Lethal Angels of Wrestling Early Life TBA Pro-wrestling career Early Career Jessica would start her career by training at the Hull, Yorkshire location of the Catch Sports Pro Wrestling Academy where she would be part of the female class and was trained by Faye Wakefield at the age of 16. After a few months of training and working as a crew member for small British promotions, she would make her official pro debut for Faye Wakefield's Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling. Omega Wrestling Alliance (May 2018 - Present) Lethal Angels of Wrestling (November 2018 - Present) In November 2018, Mulligan would return to professional wrestling after her break to "find herself" and signed with Lethal Angels of Wrestling while still being contracted to Omega Wrestling Alliance. On the November 28th episode of LAW, Mulligan would make her official debut defeating former Lethal Angels Champion Miranda Minors. Soon in a backstage segment reuniting with former tag partner Sidney Knight. During the segment, a match was set for the LAW Supershow "Limelight". Jessica teamed with Sidney Knight, and Hayley Valentine to defeat the trio of Kandi Washington, Madison Lewis, and Ice. After their victory, Cameron Ella Ava added Mulligan, Knight, and Valentine as members of Team LAW to represent the company in a match against 4 talent from JET. The following episode of LAW, Sugar&Spice made their official tag match comeback as they defeated the Lethal Tag Champs Sweet Winters (Sweet Roxy and Kayla Winters) in a non-title match. Personal Life Jessica currently resides in Newark, New Jersey. Like her in-character personality, Jessica likes to call herself an Otaku and enjoys most kinds of Japanese media such as Anime, Manga, J-Pop and much more. In an interview, Mulligan says that her all-time favorite anime is Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and is a fan of HYDE from the Japanese band L'Arc En Ciel. Jessica revealed in interviews that Cameron Ella Ava is her personal idol in professional wrestling. She's currently good friends with Finnegan Wakefield and Savannah Sunshine. Mulligan is also best friend with her current tag partner Sidney Knight who she has been friends with since her early career. She also keeps a close relationship with her mentor Faye Wakefield. In May of 2018, rumors begin to pop up that Jessica was dating someone and it was later revealed that she's currently dating OWA co-worker, Trevor Marsden and the two have been together for a while. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Wrecking Burst (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) ** Tempest Splash (Frog Splash) ** Triangle Lancer (Rolling Inverted Fujiwara) * Signature Moves ** Super Driver Kick (Superkick to a Kneeling Opponent) ** Nebula (Octopus Stretch) - Adopted from Finnegan and Faye Wakefield ** Rock The Dragon Suplex (Snap Dragon Suplex) ** Suicide Dive ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Drop *** Super *** Roundhouse *** Yakuza *** Leg Lariat *** Switchblade *** Pele Category:OWA Goddesses Category:1995 births Category:British professional wrestling personalities